daughtersofthemoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Catty Turner
Catty Turner was originally fifteen at the beginning of the series. Alongside Vanessa Cleveland, Serena Killingsworth, and Jimena Castillo, she was a Daughter of the Moon, destined to fight the Atrox with a special power. Hers was time traveling, her eyes begin to dialate and the hands of her watch begin to move backwards. If she decided to pull a Daughter into the tunnel, a rip in time to travel to the past or future, they'd would hold their matching moon charm amulet to stop the process. She describes time as a big, flowing pool of water; it exists all at once. Appearance Catty has Dark curly, brown hair, She has a gold belly button piercing. Catty is slightly shorter then Vanessa with a slightly more curvasious figure but not fat or chubby by any means, With a rounded face, Childlike dimpled cheeks, Topped off with mischevious brown eyes, that dialate when she is about to Time Jump. Family Catty's mother was Zoe Reese, a fallen Daughter of the Moon. Her power was telekinesis, an ability to move objects with her mind. Her father was a member of the Inner Circle, people most trusted by the Atrox. Together, they conceived Catty, who became the heiress of The Secret Scroll. "Only one of pure heart and of a fallen Daughter and Follower could the heir be." Relationships Her first and only lover was Chris, He was the Keeper, the person to keep The Secret Scroll safe and only given to the heir. Once the Atrox was destroyed they became guardian spirits. Background When Catty was born, she was given a moon charm amulet, something all Daughters had received. Not much is known about Catty before she was six, besides a fire and a crash, because Stanton took her memories away by her mother's plead. Later, though, her name is revealed to be Atertra Adamantis which means "black diamond". Her mother left Catty on the side of the road, waiting for someone to pick her up, that someone being Kendra. Kendra had initially decided to bring her to the authorities but kept her instead when Catty had traveled time with her a bit to the past, making her fearful of what the authorities do to find her mysterious power. Skipping to her third grade year, Catty was an excellent soccer player and met Vanessa Cleveland, on the opposing team, who wore a matching moon amulet charm. Ever since then, they'd been the best of friends. Going even faster to La Brea High School, there she met Serena Killingsworth, a Daughter searching for others like herself, through Morgan Page who talked about Serena's way of reading people's future with tarot cards. Therefore through Serena Killingsworth, they met Jimena Castillo, another Daughter. The four were the best of friends until each meet their destiny. Catty destroys the Atrox, with the help of her friends, but ends up losing her life. She was probably sixteen when this happened. Trivia *She has snuck into Vanessa Cleveland's room many times by her window. *She skips school frequently to "hop" time. *She doesn't like it when Vanessa makes her invisible. *She's a talented artist. She even painted a picture of the goddess Selene, bathing in the moonlight, onto her P.E. locker at school. Category:The Daughters